


【铁虫】医师先生，我想标记你(12K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: Omega急诊医生铁 x Alpha特种部队 虫是铁虫，是铁虫，OA文，无法接受请自行避雷。配对提及：盾佩，探鹰，绿寡。设定：还没标记或是被标记之前，A和O之间的信息素会互相影响，过于浓烈都能够触发彼此进入发情。





	【铁虫】医师先生，我想标记你(12K一发完)

Steve Rogers和Thor Odinson是特种部队的队长。  
他们都是很优秀的Alpha，金发碧眼，英俊强壮。没有任何Omega能够无视这两位顶级男人同时存在的画面，何况这两个人刚结束一场要命的任务，脏污汗水更凸显他们的男子气概，以及，因为肾上腺素飙升的缘故，他们共同释放出的Alpha信息素，浓烈得几乎塞满了急诊室，顺利让里面的Omega医护以及病人全数瘫软。有些甚至开始被迫发情，这很糟糕，非常。  
身为Beta的内科医生Bruce快要被这两个人烦死，因为他的口袋里塞满了抑制剂，沿路替‘受害’的Omega们注射药物，避免场面失控。当然，还是有例外的——

“呜呕——”  
“老天，我说你们两个能不能控制一下信息素？”Pepper一把将遮盖剂扔给了他们，“没看见我旁边这个吐得乱七八糟了吗？”  
Steve接过那瓶小东西，愧疚地说：“我很抱歉。”  
“没有Alpha会需要用到这个。”Thor不太甘愿，“我拒绝使用。”  
Pepper瞇眼看他，露出官方微笑：“如果你们后面那个中了五枪子弹，快要断气的恐怖份子需要拯救，这里只有Tony Stark能让他恢复神智，好让这名伤员给你们提供一份漂亮的笔录报告，自己斟酌吧。”  
Thor和Steve交换眼神，不情愿地将遮盖剂涂抹在颈部腺体上。  
“你得去看看鼻子，Stark医生。”  
Steve摇摇头：“你少说两句。”  
在这两位Alpha的浓烈信息素烟消云散之后，Tony才终于能离开垃圾桶的怀抱。  
“感谢老天，你们没有把我熏死在急诊室里，”小胡子皱皱鼻子，“在我看完了第八十六名急诊病患，已经三十个小时没睡的可怜遭遇后，总算有一件事情值得我继续为他人的生命奋斗。”  
“我很抱歉，Tony，任务结束之后我们就赶来了，一时之间忘记了你的……”  
Thor接着说：“毛病。”  
Steve蹙着眉毛向Thor表示不认同这个单字，后者倒不以为然。  
“对，毛病。”Tony接过了那名满身是血的中东人士，一把将他推上担架，  
“所以在我的急诊室里面，所有的Alpha都要涂抹遮盖剂。抱歉啰，Mr.Odinson，你的魅力不是每个Omega都买单的。”  
Thor让这句嘲讽惹得有些来气，毕竟他是一名Alpha，被Omega要求涂抹遮盖剂，这是一种性别上的否定，是有那么点伤人。他才张嘴想要说些什么，Tony早已推着病患进入了诊疗室。

“别在意这个。”Steve说，“Tony有那么点不一样，你第一次来到他的急诊间，会不习惯很正常。”  
“他也算是Omega？”  
“他是Omega，不过……”Steve沉默一会，“不，这是他的私事，我不能告诉你更多了。”  
Thor摆摆手：“得了，我对这种Omega完全没兴趣，也不想知道。”

隔天傍晚，Tony看见Steve穿着正装再次出现在急诊室，他们熟稔地凑在一起讨论关于昨天那名恐怖份子的伤势情况。而这次，Steve很识相地没有释放出任何一点信息素。当正事谈完后，这两名老交情还在原地闲话家常几句。

“昨天和你一起来的大块头呢？”小胡子问，“他可差点把我呛死了。”  
Steve有点尴尬：“Thor刚从另外一个地区调过来支援，而他不太会控制信息素，也不想涂上任何药剂，所以……”  
小胡子没什么所谓，眼神看向门口处的一抹背影：“所以，你今天带了另外一个，嗯？小朋友。”  
“是的，Peter刚毕业，目前跟着我出任务，他很优秀，你会喜欢他的。”  
“喜不喜欢不重要，重要的是他应该也是Alpha吧？”Tony强硬地说，“我不想下次又被另外一个人熏吐了。让他进来搞懂规矩。”  
Steve将门口的男孩喊了进来，Tony这才看清楚Peter的面容——Okay，以特种部队来说，这个男孩看起来一点杀伤力也没有。过于青涩的五官轮廓和精瘦的身材，蓬松的卷发和天真的笑容，让Tony产生了这孩子还没成年的错觉。

“你们几时开始雇用童工了，这是违法的，Rogers。”  
“童工？”Steve蹙着眉毛，笑了一下，“Peter刚成年了，昨天甚至和我们一起去了酒吧，庆祝他分化完成。”  
“21岁才分化？有点晚啊。”Tony玩笑道，“他身体没问题吧，需不需要我免费给他做身体检查？”  
“呃，Mr.Stark，我很好。”Peter搔搔头，“只是……我还不太会控制信息素，所以Steve才让我在外面等。”  
Tony吸吸鼻子，并没有闻见任何让他作呕的味道，反而嗅到一丝甜腻的香草味。  
“他的身体有问题。”Tony说，“没有一个Alpha闻起来是这种味道。”  
Peter困惑地闻了闻手臂：“什么味道？”  
“闻起来像是甜甜圈，就是X街口卖的那种洒满糖霜的巧克力甜甜圈。”  
“哦，那很好吃呢。”男孩附和。  
“可不是吗？我最喜欢焦糖口味的。”  
“呃？Peter闻起来很正常，就是Alpha该有的味道，你绝对不喜欢的那种味道。”Steve皱皱鼻子，忧虑地说，“Tony，你身体没事吧？我以为情况不会再恶化了。”  
“情况从来没好起来过，怎么会恶化？”Tony无奈地捏捏鼻子，朝Peter露出一抹假笑，“我很抱歉，孩子，希望我形容你的信息素像是甜甜圈不会伤害你们Alpha那微弱的自尊心。”  
卷发男孩眨眨眼，没有察觉对方话语中的嘲讽：“哦不会的，我也是第一次知道自己的信息素原来是甜甜圈味呢。”  
太过单纯的回答反而让Tony有点愧疚自己的嘴贱，他和Steve交换了老友之间才会有的眼神。  
“这孩子真可爱，我喜欢他。他有自己的Omega了吗？”  
“不，Tony，请放年轻Alpha一条生路。”

医师先生那双漂亮的大眼睛直白地向男孩诉说了他的兴致，Peter被瞧得耳根发烫，在被Steve带走之后，还忍不住回头看了对方一眼。而Tony双手搭在柜台上，朝他补上一个亲密的飞吻，哦天，这个Omega真他妈太性感了——Peter的心脏正在为此而狂奔。

往后的日子，护送特殊身分的伤员就医，变成了Peter的工作。是他努力向Steve争取的，因为他想看见那个迷人的Omega，Tony Stark。然而Peter总是记得在进入急诊室之前，乖乖涂上遮盖剂，因为他不想看见Tony吐得满地都是。

自从有一次Peter跟着Natasha来到医院，他亲眼看见Natasha和假装失去意识而趁隙逃跑的的抢匪，扭打在一起，她在追捕当中无意识散出强烈的信息素之后——Tony的特殊反应。他就再也不想让那个人身体难受了。虽然Mr.Stark说他很好闻，不过管他的，表达好感的第一要件，就是要让对方待在自己身边是毫无压力的轻松自在——May是这么告诉Peter的。

不可否认，体贴的孩子总是很讨人喜欢，更别说Peter开朗又懂礼节，身为Alpha却没有本身傲慢或是目中无人的坏毛病。几次之后，急诊室的护士们都很喜欢他，总会偷偷给Peter一点特殊待遇，比如优先插队，或是特别准备甜点让刚出完任务的他，解个嘴馋。  
Peter甚至收到了许多告白的情书，更别说有些Omega护士，会刻意在他面前散出邀请的信息素，以表达好感。才刚分化的男孩，总是会被这些大姐姐们的味道搞得面红耳赤，而Tony总会适时地拯救他，指责这群Omega别像饥饿的怨妇一般，看见初出茅庐的Alpha就想生吞活剥。这时Peter会用一种奇妙的眼神看着Tony，好像在问：先前像个大野狼调戏我的人，好像是你啊？

“你在想什么？”Tony用笔敲男孩的脑袋，“这么明显。”  
Peter回过神，假装无辜地说：“我在想什么呢？Stark医生。”  
“你在想，为什么我这种人会是Omega？”小胡子继续写着病例报告，“并且闻见你们这些自以为金字塔顶端的Alpha，还会吐个半死？”  
“我没这么想……”Peter尴尬地说，“好吧，也许有想过一两次？”  
Tony将病历报告夹在卷宗里面，递了过去：“怎么，Steve没告诉你？”  
“没有，队长说这很私人。”男孩将卷宗抱在怀里，“而我也不是真的要探听你的隐私，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony笑了起来，坐回椅子上伸个懒腰：“那你还想约我去酒吧？嗯，这算是约会？”  
男孩低头看着鞋尖：“如果，你愿意和我约会的话……不去酒吧也没关系，我只是不晓得你的喜好，怕你觉得我幼稚了。”  
“以Alpha来说，你有点过于可爱。”Tony耸耸肩，“细腻和体贴，是Alpha最欠缺的特质，偏偏你都有了。”  
“那你愿意吗？”Peter眼睛闪着期待，“和我喝杯酒，或是去游乐园？”  
“喝杯酒可以考虑，游乐园就算了。”Tony笑了一下，“我待在这里没有一天是不吐的，就不必特意去游乐园受折腾了。”  
Tony这时才看见男孩脸颊上的擦伤，他自然而然拿出药水和纱布，并且示意Peter乖乖坐上前方的空位，好让医师先生替他擦药。

男人的睫毛很长，眼睛很漂亮。专注的瞳眸比满天繁星的天空还要迷人，凌厉的侧脸和下巴，以及舔舔嘴唇的性感模样，促使Peter不由自主散出了Alpha的信息素，本能地想要吸引眼前这位成熟的Omega。

“哦，别来这招。”Tony皱皱鼻子，“虽然你闻起来并不会让我作呕想吐，但我不会因为你的信息素而进入发情的，孩子。”  
“我干了什么？”Peter紧张地用手遮住后颈，心虚地说，“我记得我擦了掩盖剂。”  
男人不以为然：“不要在大人面前说谎，你这次不是忘了，而是故意没擦。”  
Peter有些沮丧地站了起来：“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark，我不是故意不守规矩，我……我回去了。”  
“别一副备受打击的脸，吸引不了我这个Omega，不代表你这个Alpha很没本事。”Tony撑着脑袋，“你是真不知道还是假不知道？”  
“我……应该要知道什么？”  
“你没Google我的名字？”  
Peter怔了一下：“我应该要这么做吗？”  
Tony收拾了手边的药品：“回家去，在你的搜索引擎上丢上Tony Stark的名字。如果那些信息都没吓跑你，我会慎重考虑和你去喝杯酒的。”

卷发男孩离开急诊室后，手里还拿着某位罪犯的病历报告。他便迫不急待取出手机，搜寻了Tony的名字。屏幕一下子跳了出来，他率先看见Howard Stark的照片，然后底下几个红字体显示：疯狂生物学家企图修正亲生儿子的性别。

Peter吓了一大跳。他明白，身处在开放和平的年代，是经历过许多不人道的错误才成功的。而政府一直在努力化解性别歧视的历史代价，尤其属于Omega的保护法条一年比一年严谨，目的就是让所有人都能不被性别所束缚。修正性别的手术和药物是绝对禁止的，违反者会直接遭到严重的判刑。不过可惜的是，Tony早出生了年代，所以他经历过最受争议的性别修正。

Howard Stark在Tony分化那一年就在他身上打了数不清的药剂，试图让他唯一的儿子不要成为可怜的Omega，成为某个Alpha的附属品。这些奇奇怪怪的试验差点就弄死了年少的Tony，他好几次在鬼门关徘徊都被救了回来。  
可想而知，性别修正计划完全失败，更弄烂了Tony的身体。  
这导致Tony永久性失去了自主发情的本能，生殖腔更早早萎缩在他的身体里，这辈子都不可能生育以及被标记。  
失衡的身体机能，以至Tony只要闻见Alpha的信息素就会作呕想吐，严重一点更会把胆汁吐出来。嗯，这或许算是变相的实验成功？Tony都不晓得该不该感谢他那脑袋有病的老爸，把自己搞得完全独一无二，一个完全不会发情的Omega，一辈子无法被标记的Omega。  
自由自在，无拘无束。

“请和我约会，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony的听诊器还塞在耳朵里面，正弯着腰给病人听诊，一边朝Peter露出了难以形容的眼神。  
“你发什么疯啊？看过我的生平简介了没？”  
“看过了，清楚仔细，每一个字都阅读了十来遍。”男孩真诚地说，“但你的经历不妨碍我喜欢你。”  
男人没有说话，继续专注手边的工作，在把病人安置好之后，低头纪录用药信息。好一阵子后他才抬头望向Peter。  
“你知道我从来不需要Alpha的，嗯？”  
“知道。”Peter点点头，“和你一夜情的对象各种性别都有，大概可以从曼哈顿排到马里布了……”  
这样的形容让Tony笑了，那双漂亮的眼睛上下打量着Peter。  
“我直接告诉你，Peter，我可以跟你去喝酒，甚至能和你一夜情。我是医生，会把你弄得很舒服，你会因此忘不了我，但我不会和你交往。”  
这些直白的警告登时让Peter红了耳根，赧然地说：“呃，我还没想这么多……我只是想试着和你培养感情，或许你会愿意和我更进一步……”  
Tony勾勾嘴角，把人拉近怀里，在他耳边说：“交往就别想了，我不是一个正常的Omgea，你永远都不可能标记我。”  
男孩登时闻见了Tony平时隐蔽得滴水不漏的信息素，猛地释放出来，他就像被一整片鲜花团团包围，裤档立刻硬得像石头。  
“你知道当一个怪异的Omega有个好处，就是我能让Alpha为我疯狂，但他们在我这里永远得不到想要的。”Tony舔了舔Peter的耳际，“年轻人，如果你能接受在床上被我操得又湿又软，我再来好好考虑要不要和你培养感情，怎么样？。”

*

Steve说得对，放年轻Alpha一条生路——这是Tony把Peter压在床上时，脑海里面闪过的一句话。

此时男孩早已被Tony刻意释出的信息素惹得进入发情期，他两手紧紧勾着Omega的脖子，不断张着嘴索吻。Tony则是有些强势地压制他，另外一只手早已深进了Peter的裤裆里面，来回搓揉。  
陷入情欲的Peter被Alpha本能支配，他试图挣脱Tony的箝制，翻身主导一切，怎知力量却被男人技巧性地化解了，随后手腕立刻传来了冰凉的触感，Peter睁开眼睛才发现自己被锁在床头上。

“啧，你知道我一般不和特种部队的上床，”Tony舔舔嘴唇，“因为你们他妈的很麻烦，力量大又难搞，常常会在床上反悔。”  
“我……我没有……”  
“本能会驱使你们进攻，这是天性。”Tony笑了一下，“不过，我永远都是唯一在床上保持神智的那一个，所以没得谈。”  
男人说完话，便俯身下去含住Peter的乳头，舌尖来回舔弄，更轻轻啃咬带出一点疼痛，顺利让胸前两点又红又肿。Peter大口喘气，细细麻麻的异样感让他难受，本能地挺着腰感蹭着Tony的腿跟。

“你这样有点可爱。”Tony吻了吻他，看着Peter眼眶泛红的紧张模样，不自觉释出安抚的信息素，“我希望我没有打碎你对Omega的性幻想。”  
“你没有……”Peter喘息道，“你是我见过最性感的Omega。”  
男人轻咬男孩的鼻子：“有鉴于你是个小处男，这个夸奖实在并不让我感到开心。”  
Peter有些受伤，一副被人欺负的委屈模样怎么看都不像个Alpha。  
“别难过，小可爱。”Tony脱下他的裤子，“我会补偿刚才哪句话。”

男孩迟钝的脑袋还没弄清楚刚才哪句话，便感受到性器被吞进了嘴里，他双手握紧了拳头，腿跟紧绷，好听的呻吟就从嘴里泄了出去。Tony的口活就和他的名号同样精采，温热湿滑的舌头不断舔弄茎身的青筋，还有顶端冒水的小孔。而他不断散出的信息素纷纷钻进Peter的毛细孔里，年轻的Alpha根本毫无招架之力，几次深喉啃咬之后，爽得一下子全射了出来。

“你有自己玩过这里吗？”Peter的后穴被插入一根指头时，Tony在他耳边呢喃。  
“没，没有……”  
男人沾满润滑的手指顺利地在里面进出，确认毫无阻滞之后，再缓缓插入第二根。  
“你以后会爱上这个，所有跟我上过床的Alpha都会爱上这个。”  
Tony的指头灵活地在俑道里面抽插，曲着指节很快地找到了属于男人最敏感的前列腺。快感就像海浪袭来，Peter是立刻被插得两眼无神，呻吟随着呼吸而紊乱，听起来软绵无力，像极了甜腻的棉花糖。而他那两条大腿无意识地攀上了Tony的腰际，前方的阴茎再次高高支起，更流出了许多汁液。  
Peter被强烈的快感捣得不知所措，Alpha的信息素充斥整间卧室，Tony这才发现男孩是第一个爬上他的床，而不必涂抹遮盖剂的Alpha。

“为什么你这么的好闻？”Tony温柔地吻着他，“可不像其他Alpha那样，闻起来像是酸掉的牛奶以及臭水沟。”  
就算男孩毫无性经验也忍不住蹙着眉毛，表达抗议：“唔……你非得在这个时候和我谈其他Alpha的味道吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“那些人臭死了，有什么关系呢？”Tony笑道，“而且，叫我的名字，好吗？Peter。”  
“Tony……”

接下来，Peter几乎说不出任何一句话。因为眼前这性感的Omega散出的信息素过于浓烈，逼得他拱起腰身，不断地使用阴茎蹭着Tony。男孩浑身燥热，被开拓的身体需要抚慰，任何能带他上天堂的抚慰。  
“求你……我难受，Tony……我想要你。”  
“Good，这是很棒的请求。”  
Tony没让他失望，戴上套子之后，迅速扳开男孩的双腿，那根粗长的阴茎便直直插进Peter饥渴的小洞里。被入侵的甬道率先抵抗起来，男孩紧绷的身躯显示他的不适应，Tony则是把自己抽了出去，再慢慢塞回去。接连重复几次，强烈地愉悦感顺利让Peter放松，而带进身体的是穷无止尽的快感，就像毒品，让人意犹未尽，上瘾后便想要更多。

“Fuck，你操起来太棒了。”Tony低吼一声，“你的身体柔软的不可思议……”  
Peter根本没有多余的心思来解读对方的称赞，他爽得捏紧了拳头，唾液都从嘴角处流了出来。被禁锢的手腕让他动弹不得，但他不在乎，反而自动敞开双腿，接纳Tony给予的一切。他感觉自己就像个性爱娃娃，躺在Tony的身下尽情被使用。  
这样羞耻的想法让男孩更加兴奋，他知道这很怪，Alpha一般不该因为自己被强硬支配而产生快感，但他的大脑就是不受控地为了这个感到疯狂。过于激烈的性爱，让未经人事的男孩很快濒临高潮，他的眼眶泛红，呻吟转成了哭腔，在射出来之前，Tony却立刻捏住了他的阴茎根部。

“不……我想射，求你……Tony……放手。”  
Peter哭了出来，被锁住的臂膀挥舞几次徒劳无功的挣扎，只因被中断高潮的身体，浑身上下都在抗议。  
“嘘，给你做个健康教育。”Tony舔舔嘴唇，仍在持续抽插着他，“Alpha成结需要什么条件？”  
“什……什么……？”  
“说对了就让你射出来。”  
“进入发情……唔啊，还有Omega的信息素……”  
“正确答案。”Tony缓缓停下了动作，松开了掌心，“那你知道，Alpha的结是可以透过刺激生殖腔而产生干性高潮，强行被操出来的吗？”  
Peter瞪大了眼睛：“我，我不知道。”  
Tony俯下身，埋在男孩体内的阴茎像在寻找些什么，没一会他的臀腰又开始了新的一轮活塞，短促又快速，每一下都插弄着Peter体内早已因为分化而萎缩，如豆子般的生殖腔。男孩的呻吟拔高了，强大的欢愉席卷了他，没一会便浑身紧绷爽得喊不出声音。他双腿之间的阴茎顺利地在刺激之下，在空气之中张开了结，浓烈的信息素便更加地霸道起来。  
Tony嗅了嗅味道，这是他第一次和没有涂抹遮盖剂的Alpha做爱，加上这个男孩的信息素好闻得要命，他也终于被这个年轻的Alpha搞得有些失控了。

“想标记我吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
Tony偏过头露出了那好看的后颈部：“想要拥有我吗？小朋友，一个礼拜，我会是你的Omega。”  
“想，我想，拜托，求你了。”

男孩积极又坦白的恳求让Tony毫不犹豫将颈部腺体展示在他面前，而Alpha的天性就这么凸显出来。Peter露出了虎牙，用力地咬破Tony的腺体，让自己的信息素从破裂的腺体中传入Tony的血液里，完成了暂时性标记。当Alpha的信息素灌进了Tony的身体，他的喘息也渐渐地紊乱不堪，有些发狂地一边插着Peter，一边和他接吻，更在他身上留下了许多咬痕。

“看看你可爱的小东西。”Tony用手爱抚Peter成结的阴茎，“再给你补充个冷知识，Alpha在成结的时候，前列腺会比平常敏感十倍，想要体会一边成结一边射精的美妙滋味吗？”  
Peter惊恐地拼命摇头又点头，不知所措的模样真是让人连蹂躏都舍不得太用力。  
“别怕，你会喜欢，你会爱上这个。”Tony吻住了他，把Omega的信息素都送进他嘴里，“或许会上瘾，不过管他的，好好享受就是了。”

当Tony大力地磨辗Peter的前列腺，铺天盖地的快感就这么夺走了他的理智，他拼命喊着别停下来，天啊上帝，这太爽了之类的话语，而不停收缩的后穴就这么死死地紧紧箍住Tony，爽得他也低声喊了出来，抽插的力道是更加地肆无忌惮，发狠似地想把Peter操进床铺或是操死在床上，随便都好。  
“唔啊……我的天，嗯唔……我的老天……”  
Peter不断颤抖身体，眼神迷茫而失焦，双腿间的阴茎膨胀着结，就这么接连射出了一股又一股的精液，而Tony在快感之中仍不断地抽插着他，高潮就着么笔直地一层又一层拉扯两人，双双一同飞上了天堂。

*

Alpha愿意被操的经验少之又少，但管他的，Peter爽翻了，更觉得Tony辣透了。他是最完美的Omega，即使身体有着缺陷，但这不影响Peter透过性爱更加深爱这个人。

只可惜，那抹短暂的标记咬痕在一周后，消失无踪。

这一周以内，Peter使出浑身解数就是想要追求Tony，想要再获得一次暂时标记对方的机会。但Tony离开床铺后的态度不冷不热，似乎是对他再也没有太多的兴致。是的，Tony并没有说话算话，他无视了先前和Peter说好要培养感情的约定，更说不上来为什么他要拒绝这个，或许是因为他认为这样一个好孩子配自己太浪费了？他不知道。

  
嘿！亏你的脖子上还有我的咬痕呢！Peter不服气地为自己争取权益，你是我的Omega，别拒绝你的Alpha！Tony只是笑了出来，不以为然。他甚至还以长辈的身分开导Peter，要他别这么胡搞瞎搞，赶紧找个可爱正常的Omega稳定下来过好日子。

“我不要别人，我要你。”当Peter第三十八次拿着鲜花站在Tony的急诊室前，他是一边头疼一边欣喜。  
“你是我的Omega。”  
“暂时。”Tony纠正道，“而且标记已经消失了。”  
“我可以再补上的，只要你愿意，我可以每七天就咬你一口，这样你永远都会是我的Omega。”  
“傻孩子。”Tony觉得好笑，“我不可能会为你生孩子，我的身体有毛病，而我也不会为你发情，你想要的我都给不起。”  
Peter着急地说：“我又不是因为这些条件才喜欢你的，我喜欢你是因为你就是你。”  
“你怎么知道你喜欢我？而不是因为你们Alpha那无聊的占有欲望？”  
“我不是，Mr.Stark……”Peter有些受伤，“我是真的很喜欢你的。”  
Tony没有说话，表情像是有点动摇，随后他偏过头去，朝男孩摆了摆手：“快滚吧，跟小处男上床就是麻烦，假戏都会当真。”  
Peter还想说些什么，Tony头也不回地钻进了诊疗室。

追求彻底失败，这对Alpha来说是个打击。Peter接连几天沮丧极了，出任务时还差点摔断了手臂。所有特种部队队员都知道这位小Alpha面临了什么考验，尤其当他们得知Peter想要追求的Omega是谁时，纷纷露出同情又哀痛的眼神，更决定了在任务结束后，带着Peter去酒吧好好放松一下。

这间酒吧就在纽约市立医院附近，进进出出的人不是医生就是护理人员，偶尔会有警察或是像Steve这种特战队伍的人来报到。当然，同行之间的八卦总是藏无可藏，Peter认真追求Tony的消息很快就传遍了，同时也惹来了许多嘲笑，就比如——

“我说你就是Alpha的耻辱，什么样的Omega不追，偏偏追这种生不出孩子的怪胎，可真是有病。”  
当这一句话落在Peter的耳边，他瞪了一眼那位正朝自己嗤笑，高大身材的短发男人。  
“先生，你是在说谁呢？”  
“我是在说你，还有那位可怜的Omega，我还听说他只能操人呢？八成是因为残废了，无法享受真正的性爱，真他妈可怜。”  
身为Tony的好友，Steve无法遏止地愤怒起来，所以他并没有阻止Peter大步走去，直直靠近那名陌生男人。而其他队员也很有默契地使用身体将那人与其他客人区隔开来。唇枪舌战并不是Peter擅长的，于是最终的结果并不意外，所有队员都目睹了Peter愤怒地把那男人压在地上狠狠揍了一顿。没有人阻止，甚至有人在混乱当中多补了几脚，然后一边听着这位小Alpha的怒吼。

“Tony Stark是我的Omega，你敢再说一句他的不好，我就打烂你的嘴！”

“齁齁齁？”Tony听见这个消息时，那名在背后毁谤他的男人正被送进急诊室，“这不是……Killian？”  
那名叫Killian的男人牙齿被打断了好几颗，眼窝浮肿，早已晕厥过去不醒人事。Tony看了一眼之后，随便把他推到了角落去，让其他新手医生‘粗鲁’地医治他。  
“谁干的？”  
Steve耸耸肩：“我干的。”  
Tony瞇着眼看了金发男人的拳头，毫发无伤。随后他朝着门口那名垂着脑袋的男孩看一眼：“才不是你干的。”  
Steve双手抱胸：“那你还问？”  
“你有毛病吗？Rogers，”Tony不满地说，“你就让Peter差点把人活活打死？”  
“有毛病的是你。”Steve说，“我不明白，Tony，你找到了那个唯一闻起来不会让你把早餐吐出来的Alpha，而他是真心地喜欢你。”  
“先前是谁要我放他一条生路的？”  
“现在情况不一样，因为你也喜欢他，你让他标记你了，Tony，我认识你十几年，你从来没让任何Alpha暂时标记过你。”  
“哦，所以你几时变成爱情专家了？”小胡子瞪他一眼，“你真的觉得我这样的人会适合Peter？”  
Steve深深叹气，放软了语气：“你不该贬低自己。”  
Tony不想再继续谈论，转身准备起药物：“让他进来，我可要看看Killian的门牙有没有插在他的拳头上。”

当Peter被喊进去时，就像个犯错的孩子。他双手乖乖放在身后，眼睛甚至不敢看Tony。而Tony只是轻叹一声，挪动椅子要Peter凑近一点。他顺势拉起男孩的手，果然看见了红肿破皮的指节。  
“你看看，”Tony从医药车上取出碘酒，“我就说，你不该喜欢我，也不该追求我。”  
男孩吸吸鼻子，偷偷看了男人一眼。医师先生垂着眼帘，仔细地为他包扎不算太严重的伤势。  
“不过是一个想和我上床被拒绝而怀恨的Alpha，他说了几句你就把他打成这样，那我们交往之后，你想打死几个？”  
“对不起，Mr.Stark。”  
“你是个好孩子。”Tony揉揉头发，眼神有些复杂，“找个正常的Omega安顿下来吧，不需要把时间浪费在我身上。”  
Peter眼睛泛红起来，眼泪堆满了眼眶：“你真的，一点都不喜欢我吗？”  
Tony没有回答，只是轻轻地抱着他：“回去吧。然后……再见了，Mr.Parker。”

*

Peter再也没出现在急诊室的门口，护送特殊伤员的工作也换成了Sam。偶尔Tony会主动联系Steve，企图从他那里得知得知Peter的近况，但在知道Peter和某位Omega走得很近的时候，他就不再这么干了。

“喝酒，Bruce。”  
“嗯？”Bruce拿下眼镜，看着小胡子满是烦躁的神情，“你怎么了？”  
“心情郁闷，花花公子被甩了。”Tony随口瞎说，“失恋的滋味实在太操蛋了，就像Alpha闻起来的味道，恶心得让人想吐。”  
“这个形容有点抽象。”Bruce收拾了手边东西，“你知道我闻不见任何信息素的。”  
Tony耸耸肩：“所以我才老说，我羡慕死你了。”

他们一同进入一家高级的酒吧。在进入之前，每个人都必须涂抹遮盖剂，以免造成酒吧的混乱，而Tony的体质特殊，一般也只能选择这种有管制规定的场所。Tony接连喝下了几杯伏特加，酒量好的他并没有喝醉，只是说话收起了遮掩，劈哩啪啦就像倒垃圾那样全部倾巢而出。

“我感觉糟糕透了，Bruce。我的身体是不是出了状况？”  
“嗯……你得清楚阐述，你的身体正在遭遇的情况，我才能……诊断。”  
“明明Peter只是曾经短暂的标记过我而已，印记也早已消失了，可是当我知道他真的离开之后，还真他妈的让人难受。你知道，我从来都没有这种感觉，你说这是不是Omega和Alpha之间不平等的联系所造成的生理状况？”  
Bruce一边点头，一边喝着威士忌：“我想这并不是什么生理状况。”  
“那是什么？”  
“那是因为你爱上他了，大天才。”  
Tony拿着酒杯愣在椅子上，似乎假装没听见Bruce的回答。“这毫无道理，不可能。你知道我先前有多排斥Alpha在我身上留下味道，正常来说一周以后标记消失我应该要感到如释负重才是，但我現在卻还想再被咬一次呢。”  
“那就赶紧让他多咬你几口，最好每七天咬一次，标记就不会消失了。”Bruce认真地说，“老实说，Tony，你找我喝闷酒实在有够反常，说出来的话足够把我的第二个人格吓出来。”  
Tony笑了出来，沉默一会突然问：“你说，那孩子还喜欢我吗？”  
“呃，我并不是他，你应该去问他的。”  
“真他妈诡异极了。”Tony啧了一声，“我又不是普通的Omega，我永远不会发情，也不可能为他生孩子，他到底在想啥？”  
“生孩子并不是那么重要。”Bruce说，“我和Natasha交往那么久，甚至还没办法像AO之间透过标记来属于彼此，那我们不是更惨吗？”  
小胡子好像被说服了，接连喝了几口。  
“还有谁来着？”Bruce抓抓头发，左思右想，“哦，Clint和Coulson，他们两个Beta甚至在去年办了结婚。”  
Tony撑着脑袋，补充道：“你少说了Steve和Peggy，这两个顶级Alpha结婚后，我急诊室里的Omega护理师们哭了好久。”  
“那就是了。”Brcue笑道，“看看你周遭的朋友，性别配对乱七八糟，相比之下，你跟Peter才他妈的正常的要死好吗？”  
“Well，很高兴听见这个结论，今天的酒我请客。”  
“你找我来的当然你请客，混蛋。”

*

Tony不再犹豫，想通后便直接离开了酒吧。他花了一点时间找到Peter，当他再次看见他的男孩时，那人正坐在咖啡厅里和Liz约会。不，更正，Peter没有和Liz约会，他是在向Lzi哭诉，他一边喝着奶昔，一边流泪自己被喜欢的Omega甩了个九弯十八拐。而Liz撑着脑袋满是同情，伸出手替他抹去了眼泪，温柔地安慰他：下一个会更好。

“我不要下一个，我只要他。”  
“好，好。”Liz敷衍地说，替他补满了奶昔，“你心情不好应该喝酒的，喝什么奶昔呢？”  
“我明天要出任务，我只能……喝不会让我宿醉的东西。”  
“真是太可怜了，连借酒浇愁都做不到，”Liz伸手捏了捏他的脸，“你知道我很愿意帮你的，Peter，如果我假装和你交往，你的Omega会不会因此跳脚跑来找你呢？”  
Peter抹掉了脸上的眼泪，委屈地说：“他才不会，他一点都不在乎我。”  
Liz撑着脑袋朝街外看了一眼，登时，她看见Tony Stark正站在不远处的路灯下，似乎正在苦恼该不该进来打扰他们的‘约会’。  
女孩惊讶了一会，随即动了歪脑筋。她闻了闻自己身上的Omega味道，刻意换了个位置，坐到Peter身边，不断释出信息素来包围他。

“妳怎么啦？Liz。”Peter一头雾水，“妳的发情期到了吗？”  
“你的发情期才到了！”Liz翻白眼，“我在帮你，乖，蹭到我怀里。”  
Peter满头问号地被Liz紧紧抱着，坦白说他快要被Omega过于热情的的信息素搞得发情了，没一会便急急忙忙地想要推开她。  
“我们回家吧，走。”  
男孩还没反应过来，便被Liz一把拉出咖啡厅，而他终于看见站在不远处的Tony。一时之间，Peter心里只有欣喜，本想要开口喊他一声，却立刻被Liz狠狠地吻住了。  
What the fuck？——这句脏话不只Tony骂了出来，Peter也在心里重复了百八十遍。  
“Peter，今晚来我家过夜吗？”  
“嘎？”Peter慌乱地抹掉嘴唇上的口红印，“去妳家过夜干啥？”  
Liz大方地说：“因为我发情期要到了，你可以标记我。”  
“什么？”  
Tony瞇着眼睛，他看得出来这一出烂戏是演出来的，但他真的真的真的非常不爽。于是他大步走向前，双手抱胸挡在Peter的面前。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
Tony冷漠地说：“Peter，你的Omega要发情了，你是该跟他回家的，对吗？”  
Peter蹙着眉毛，气鼓鼓地说：“我的Omega才不会发情，他甚至只喜欢让人发情，让人疯狂爱上他之后，自己就毫不负责任地跑走了！”  
“听起来，你的Omega是个怪胎，还是个麻烦精。”  
“那又怎样？我就喜欢他！”  
这些话让Tony的怒意消失了大半，他凌厉的双眼盯着Liz看，几乎要把女孩给看穿了。女孩识相地放开Peter的手臂，但却不干示弱地亲吻男孩的脸颊。

“如果你是他的Omega，Mr.Stark，那就别让你的Alpha被别人吊走了。”Liz微笑说道，“这次是我，下一次可能就是浑身湿答答软绵绵的Omega，直接把他生吞活剥了。”  
“感谢忠告。”Tony一把将Peter扯进怀里，“女孩，下次妳若来到我的急诊室，我会特别优先看诊。”  
Liz朝他比了个鬼脸：“你别诅咒我，我才不会进你的急诊室呢！”

当女孩离开后，Peter和Tony站在街灯下许久，都没有开口说话。风在吹，吹散了天空的乌云，明亮的月光和繁星依然在孤寂的夜空中闪烁，生生不息。Peter的眼睛红肿，看得出来哭了一阵子，他的卷发被吹得蓬松凌乱，像是一只可爱的长毛犬。  
Tony却嫌弃地说：“你臭死了，身上都是那个女孩的味道！”  
男孩无辜地闻了闻手臂，只顾着问：“你在乎这个吗？”  
“当然，没有一个Omega能忍受这个好吗？”  
“所以，我现在是你的Alpha了？”  
“你应该反过来问。”Tony当着他的面，利落地扯下了领带，“你应该要问，我，Tony Stark是不是你的Omega。”  
“你是吗？”  
“只要你愿意靠过来，咬一下，”Tony解开了衬衫的领扣，将后颈处的腺体暴露在空气里，“五秒钟后我就是了。”  
“我不要暂时的。”Peter严肃地说，“我不在乎你会不会发情，不在乎我这辈子都无法永久性的标记你，我只在乎，你爱不爱我。”  
“我爱你。”这句话Tony回应得又快又响亮，别说Peter，就连他自己都有那么一点惊讶。“如果你不觉得每七天都要咬一次这个地方很麻烦，我其实也不是一个怕痛的人，怎么样？Mr.Parker。”  
男孩才想说些什么，便再次被Tony刻意释放的Omega的信息素搞得心跳加速，裤档隆起一块。  
“你太狡猾了！停下来。”Peter不满地说，“你会把我搞发情的！”  
“我怕你反悔。”Tony把人拉进怀里，“标记我，Peter，成为我的Alpha，而你这辈子只能是我的Alpha。”

Peter咬破了Tony的腺体，他毫不犹豫地释放出Alpha的占有欲，立刻将Tony浑身上下都沾满了自己的味道。而Tony将男孩压进轿车后座时，他浑身燥热地怀疑自己进入了发情期，几乎失控地撕烂了Peter的T恤。

“操我，Tony，就在这里。”

这句话缭绕在耳边，Tony甚至不需要使用工具将他的Alpha捆绑起来，他的男孩便自动自发地敞开大腿任他摆布。就连再次插进他的身体里面，Peter依然软得像一摊香浓的奶昔，让Tony发狂似地不断操干他。

“哦天，或许你也不是一个正常的Alpha，My boy。”  
“你……唔啊，你，你不喜欢吗？”  
“我爱死了。”

END


End file.
